To Protect the World from Devastation
by Sentimental Ideals
Summary: A story about the bad guys.
1. Prologue

_Hey. guys! __The basic idea of this run is to look at things through the point of view of a villain, namely a member of Team Rocket. With no further opening fluff, I give you the prologue and first chapter of the Rocket Locke._

**_The Prologue:_**

Dillon used to hate a lot of things. The ass holes in his school, the fact that he lived in an alley in Saffron City, and essentially everything about himself were just a few on a long list that he could've talked about for hours. The only redeeming quality generally everyone thought he had was his vast intellect. Even Dillon gave himself some credit for that. Sadly, he wasn't the one who realized that he had the potential to do something better than scam idiots out of their money.

Giovanni was.

Whether it was luck or fate that Giovanni walked by Dillon making a deal for some self-made Potions is irrelevant; all that matters is that he recognized some of the full extent of Dillon's genius and became enamored with it. They had a short conversation and left Saffron for Five Island. It wasn't difficult for him to convince a boy who'd had nothing for the majority of his life to join an organization that promised him everything. Giovanni immediately tested the boy, hammering him with various and numerous questions about the ins and outs of technology, psychology, Pokémon, and generally everything he could think of. Dillon got every single question right. Before they arrived at their final destination, the Rocket Hideout, Dillon had a position as an Executive in the R&D Department.

***

I walked into Giovanni's office more than five years later a very different person. Growing eighteen inches helped. I wasn't the weak little kid that used to get beat down by the high school kids anymore. I was cocky, and I deserved to be. I lived in an apartment worth over two million dollars, I had become the best at what I did in the whole of Team Rocket, and I'd worked hard enough to be called into Giovanni's office for a promotion.

"Dillon. There's a pressing area of concern to our organization that I want you to take care of," Giovanni began. "It seems some of our members have had… well they've had changes of heart about their place in our organization. They've decided to start on some of their own ventures without my consent."

"So what's my job here?" I asked.

"I need you to stop them. I'll call you with each assignment when you get to your destination. And while you're doing that, I want you to take on a challenge. A friend in Pallet owes me a favor and he'll explain more about it to you when you get there."

"Sure. Standard capture reward fee?"

"No, actually. You see, two of these Rockets are the highest ranking members in the organization, save me. I offer you one of their positions as Vice President of Rocket Corporation if you can stop them and complete the challenge I set before you." I could barely contain my joy. The borderline insane looking smile on my face only displayed a fraction of it.

"I'd be honored, sir. It's been my dream since I joined you five years ago to help you lead Team Rocket."

"Good. There's a car waiting outside for you. Don't worry about your possessions; some of your things have been packed in a bag that's already downstairs. It will take you to Pallet Town. When you get there, talk to Professor Oak. And Dillon?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Good luck. You'll need it," Giovanni said as he turned back to the window overlooking Saffron.

"Of course, sir," I said, sure that I wouldn't need any luck. How wrong I was.

***

_This is perfect_, I thought to myself on the ride to Pallet. _I can do so much more, now. I'll be an instrumental force in the creation of the new order  
Giovanni is planning. I can make sure no one ever goes hungry, or has to live on a street, or has to go through all the other crap I did._

I will protect this world from devastation,  
Unite the people within this nation,  
Denounce the evil of truth and love,  
Extend our reach to the stars above.


	2. Part 1

I arrived in Viridian City. There wasn't a road built for cars, sadly. I wanted to take the Ferrari Giovanni gave me everywhere, but I'd have to walk from here on out. The one thing I noticed more than anything as I walked down Route 1 is how pure everything seemed. The Pokémon were calm for the most part, the air didn't make my lungs burn with every breath like it did in the more industrialized areas of Kanto and Johto, and everything seemed to exude such a sense of life. It seemed almost perfect.

I still was in a mild state of awe when I reached Pallet Town. A middle-aged man ran up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Kid, what the hell are you DOING? Don't you know there are Pokémon that will attack you in the tall grass like the kind you just walked through? I can't even begin to grasp how retarded that was!" he screamed. "I mean just use your head, kid! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!"

"Well it did take this Rocket scientist to figure out a way to improve Repels so that the average person can walk from place to place without getting mauled by a rampant Rhydon or something," I shot back. "I mean I only broke through a couple months ago and it's just getting out into the open market now, but haven't you seen the TV commercials? They should be flooding the airwaves by now…."

"Wait… Are you the one Giovanni called me about? Dillon was it?" the man asked.

"Yes. And I assume you're Professor Oak based on the fact that you knew who I was," I said.

"I am. Just to ask, how old are you? I mean Giovanni said you were young, but you don't look more than seventeen years old," Oak said with a smile.

"Good guess."

"And I'm thirty. Seriously, how old are you?"

"I turned seventeen a week ago. Swear to Mew."

"Mew freaking Christ… That's impressive. But hey I have something for you back at the lab. Let's go."

We walked back the short path through Pallet and entered what looked like a normal sized house. Inside, though, was an array of technology that impressed even me. It seemed that Oak had decided to dissect every piece of Pokémon equipment made over the past decade. Potions, Ethers, Ice Heals. There was even the project that I had almost completed.

"How do you like my work?" I asked Oak.

"It's amazing. I had always thought the Ultra Ball would be the farthest Pokémon catching technology that we'd see for the next twenty years at least. But the Master Ball has exceeded all of my expectations. I went out and caught some Pokémon with the prototype you sent me, but released them immediately after so I could reuse it later. It's flawless. I went into the Safari Zone with one and caught a Chansey, released it, caught a Tauros, released that, caught a Dratini… it goes on from there for hours."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Oak smiled. "I should explain why you're here, I suppose. You see, Giovanni wants you to prove your worth as a Rocket before promoting you. He wants  
you to take on the Pokémon gym challenge."

I scoffed at this. Giovanni knew that I was the best at the battle simulations that Rocket Executives had to go through weekly. He was the only one who'd ever defeated me, and he was lucky to have done so. Arceus Damn Aftermath-Explosion….

"I haven't told you what makes this difficult. Giovanni's added in rules to make it a challenge. There's a lot to take in, so sit tight."

***

Oak told me what I'd be doing was a "Nuzlocke Challenge". Giovanni found it online somewhere and thought it'd be a great idea for me to do one in real life, not just in one of the battle simulations that had become so loved throughout the world. He gave me a Squirtle to serve as my first Pokémon and sent me out into the world with a simple mission to start off with.

Well I thought it was at first.

Delivering a package is a lot harder when Pokémon are trying to kill you.

***

Giovanni sat in his ornate leather chair that overlooked Saffron City. He enjoyed looking down at the empire that he had been so instrumental in creating. A voice crackled in over the intercom breaking his thought process.

"Dillon's been briefed. He's going to Viridian with the Squirtle he picked. I just went to Oak and got Bulbasaur, just like you asked. I'll give you another update when I can. See you later, Dad." The voice shut off, leaving the office as quiet as before, but Giovanni could no longer zone out and reminisce about the creation of his empire. He was more focused on the boy who he almost thought of as a son. Giovanni had sent his actual son to challenge Dillon on his journey. He knew Silver wasn't as smart or as good at battling as Dillon, but he was the more likable of the two boys by far. Giovanni wasn't sure about what he would do in the future when they would challenge each other for a controlling interest in Rocket Corporation, but he hoped that they could  
find some way to work together.

They'll be the leaders of a new order, greater than one I could ever hope to create. I just hope that this brings them together and doesn't tear them apart like I've had doubts it would, Giovanni thought to himself. I'll just have to leave this one to Arceus. It's out of my hands now. Giovanni laughed at this for an instant. For the most part at least….


	3. Part 2

_Here are the rules everybody: _1. Fainting means death.

2. I can only catch the first Pokemon I see in an area.  
2.1 I can't catch dupes.  
2.2 Safari Zone: [Spoilered because I haven't gotten here in the story yet.]

3. Level Cap: I can't use any Pokemon whose level exceeds the next Gym Leader's strongest by 3 levels.  
3.1 I can't go into the Elite Four battles with any Pokemon over level 60.  
3.2 I can't go into the Elite Four rematch battles with any Pokemon over level 72.

4. I have to go through the entirety of gyms in one shot. (Basically, no Pokemon Center breaks in the middle of gym challenges.)

5. I can only use Pokemon on my team if I can find a legitimate way to relate them to Team Rocket, until [spoilered because I haven't gotten here in the story yet].

6. The rule about Legends: [Spoilered because I haven't gotten here in the story yet.]

7. I'm going to the Elite Four rematch (implying I get that far), which includes the Sevii Island fetch-quest stuff.

**Part 2**

I have one memory of that day that stands out more than all the rest because it can best explain how much I changed from then to now: I remember being focused on the fact that I didn't get a haircut or shave. I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was essentially dressed for a meeting, minus a blazer. I didn't care that my entirely black outfit would cause the sun to beat down more heavily on me than if I'd picked up a Slugma. No, it was the lack of professionalism I was concerned about. My dark brown hair was about a half inch longer than a buzz cut, and there were two visible hairs on my chin. I thought that made me look like I inhaled Shroomish fumes all day. It would make me laugh if it wasn't my past self I was talking about.

Compounded with that, I was already having problems with my new Pokémon. He was acting like an idiot, and a stubborn one at that. He'd gone intentionally mute after a sort tiff we'd had seconds earlier.

"Just give me something. What should I name you?" I asked my new Squirtle as we reached the edge of Pallet Town. He stared at me with a disgusted look in his eyes and made it clear that he wasn't talking. "So you're serious about that." He nodded. "Arceus-damn pathetic…. Knew I should've picked Charmander," I muttered as I pulled a pair of overly large sunglasses out of my backpack and threw them to my new partner.

"You have no idea how freaking awesome I become when I wear these glasses," my Squirtle told me, smiling wide as his mouth would allow. "It's like I'm given all the power of the darkness in the underworld."

"Sure, and I built a time machine and gleaned from the stars all the knowledge in the known universe. Know, what? Your nickname is Wax from now on."

"Awesome! Just, uh, curious. How come?" Wax asked me.

"You are as mentally slow as a melting candle. Until you prove to me otherwise, your name remains that," I said, not realizing that I probably really hurt his feelings.

"But… But my name-," Wax began.

"ANYWAY," I partially shouted, cutting Wax off, "I need to tell you about what you should expect on this journey with me. Things will not be easy. If you expect them to be, you are sorely mistaken. But I promise you one thing: if you stick with me and remain loyal, I will be the best trainer you could have ever hoped for. You will survive this ordeal if you have faith in me. I swear I don't go back on my word. Do you understand so far?" Wax gazed at me and nodded, enamored with the words that came so naturally to me.

"Excellent…. What I'm about to tell you now, though, won't be anything good for your ears or mine. Giovanni, my leader, set up a challenge for me. There are a set of rules and regulations that we're bound to follow by your Pokéball and the Pokédex that Oak gave me. Giovanni commissioned a researcher in Azalea Town to create a Pokéball that doesn't give Pokémon the usual protection they would have under the ownership of a trainer. Essentially, you, or any Pokémon I catch for that matter, aren't forced into fainting when you get near the point of death. You'll die if you aren't careful."

I paused here. Even with my limited capacity to understand Wax at the time, I could tell he was scared. His arms and legs began shaking at speeds that I doubted an Electrode could match. He didn't let anything show on his face though. He seemed to want to prove me wrong about his worth.

"It's perfectly fine to be scared. If you really don't have the confidence in me to keep you safe, you can leave once I catch my first Pokémon," I said. "I can always catch a Magikarp to raise somewhere."

"Who says I want to leave?" Wax asked. He still shook at an alarming speed, but he had managed to reel in the fear that had splashed across his face. In layman's terms, he looked completely bad ass. "Seriously, who said it? Because they're wrong. Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I want to leave. You picked me to be your partner. That means something to me. I'm not gonna bitch out of this. Otherwise, I couldn't keep my title as coolest Squirtle around. So you get it?"

My mind grinned, though I didn't let my face do the same. "I do. Maybe you're not useless, like I thought you were. Are you ready to prove me wrong?"

Wax immediately stopped shaking and smiled back. "HELL YEAH, BRO! LET'S WRECK THESE SUCKERS!" Wax screamed as we walked on to Route 1 with an almost cocky attitude. That is, until we encountered a Rattata.

It was at this point that I realized that battle simulations are complete and utter crap. They designers had made everything out to be almost painstakingly slow and very orderly. In reality, battles are chaos, pure and absolute. The Rattata we faced started off with a charge at Wax from behind the both of us. Neither of us saw it coming. Wax's head shot back in a sickening manner, almost leading me to believe to think it had snapped. My fears were allayed instantly, as Wax pushed himself back up and placed his glasses in his shell.

"You…. You think you can jump me cause you're jealous of my pure awesomeness? NOT TODAY, LITTLE RAT!" Wax screamed, again showing me the passion that he had displayed minutes earlier. "Dillon, just tell me what to do so I can kick this bitch's ass!"

"Give me a second! I need to check the Pokédex for your moves! Just dodge until then!" I shouted as I whipped out the Pokédex Oak gave me. "You only have Tackle and Tail Whip? Arceus, this could-."

"JUST TELL ME TO DO SOMETHING!" Wax shouted as he dodged another charge from the Rattata.

"OK! TACKLE!" I yelled.

"Finally," Wax sighed, sidestepping the final charge that the rodent would make at Wax, and launching himself after it. His forehead connected with the Rattata's ribs. I heard a sickening snap, implying to me that they broke like twigs. The Rattata didn't move. Neither did Wax from where he was standing next to it. I had never seen a Pokémon die, but I felt that I was about to if I didn't do something soon.

"Wax, that was excellent battling, but… I'd feel wrong leaving this Rattata here. There's a Center in Viridian just a few feet ahead, we should take it there."

Wax jumped just slightly at the mention of his name and looked back at me, a tear welling in his eye. He picked up the Rattata and brought it over to me. I had Wax retreat to his Pokéball so he could take a second to rest as I ran to Viridian, hoping the small Pokémon would survive.

***

I let Wax out of his Pokéball to ease his mind and mine.

"How is it?" Wax asked.

"Don't worry, Joy said only one of its ribs cracked and it has a very mild concussion. It'll be back in the wild by the time we finish delivering Oak's package," I told him. "But we will have to deal with more wild Pokémon on our way back, are you up to it?"

Wax nodded. "Can…. Can I take it easier on them though? I don't want that to happen again."

"That's fine," I said, trying to sound like I knew what sympathy was. "But we need to get back. It's getting dark. Let's go."

***

We walked out the door of the Center and back through Route 1. More Pokémon attacked Wax and I, but he was able to fend all of them off with little injury to himself or me. Even without using his full attacking powers, he was better than everything else that challenged us. We reached Pallet without ever being in any serious danger and were able to give the Professor the package a without a hitch. He handed me with more custom Pokéballs and sent us on our way to the first gym, having no additional missions to entrust us with.

But walking out of the town, I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine. And I realized I would have to face the one true thing I was afraid of far sooner than I had expected to….


	4. Part 3

Silver looked at the Pokéballs that contained his Bulbasaur and Pidgey. He noticed nothing different about it than a normal Pokéball. That was why he was so upset.

"Why wasn't it me?" he asked himself, without much of a capacity to answer. "Shouldn't I take my father's place in the organization that he made? Didn't I prove that I was a good enough choice? I just don't get it…." He paused as he saw movement at the edge of Pallet Town. He knew who it would be by the Squirtle that walked by his feet.

"I should get ready," Silver said, again talking to himself. He walked to Route 22 and began his wait for Dillon.

***

I turned slowly to see what I had feared, recalling Wax as I did so. As I stared, beads of sweat began to drip down my face. The world was suddenly too warm for me, as evidenced by the bright red glow on my face. I did the only sensible thing I could. I ran. Even though I drew a look from some of the citizens of Pallet, I felt it caused only a fraction of embarrassment compared to what would happened if I had stayed around any longer. Only after I was half way through Viridian did I pause, completely out of breath.

I was glad I did. I finally saw a familiar face for the first time in a while. Silver's visage didn't return the same expression of joy that mine showed. At the time, I let myself believe that Silver was acting as he usually did when making a presentation. I didn't see the anger that is so evident whenever he looks at me now.

Silver beckoned to me and walked over to Route 22. I followed him, eager to talk to someone who might understand me about the day I'd had. As I stepped over the dividing line between the city and the wild, though, Silver made it clear that wasn't going to happen.

"Save all the talking," he said in a cold voice so representative of his usual demeanor. "My only purpose here is to battle you. Accept my challenge or lose the one my father set up for you."

"Silver, calm down, we can-," I began.

"Shut up and fight," Silver said, sending out his Pidgey.

"Wax, you ready?" I asked my starter as I released him from is Pokéball.

"Sweet Arceus, the ball is annoying," Wax told me. "I'm good tough, bro."

"Remember, Pokéballs protect trainers' Pokémon. Go all out," I told Wax. "And with that in mind, use Bubble!" Wax smiled and let loose a volley of bubbles, surrounding the Pidgey. Thinking that the attack was a weak one, the Pidgey attempted to take off, flying straight into the attack. The small shockwaves that resounded from the bubbles when the Pidgey popped the first were enough to knock it out.

Wax began to gloat. "Who's the very best like no one ever was? ME! Screw off, Smogon."

"Damn it... Come back Pidgey," Silver said in a very disheartened voice. I don't think he had expected Wax to be as strong as he was. He could live up to almost every bit of his trash talk. "Fine…. I'll have to exploit this type advantage. Go, Bulbasaur."

A small quadruped with a bulb on its back appeared in front of Silver. It roared in a manner that would have scared me had he been a bigger creature. Now, though, I could only laugh.

"You really expect me to take on that thing?" Wax asked me with a smile. "The thing can't GROWL me to death. It would be the best Pokémon in history if it could."

The Bulbasaur only whispered one word, "Stars…." Then all Hell broke loose. The Bulbasaur's bulb opened and tentacles flew everywhere. It looked like a scene in a Japanese hentai film .

"Did I tell you my Bulbasaur's name?" Silver asked mockingly. "It's Nemesis."

Wax and I stared at each other, the smiles gone from our faces.

***

Giovanni sat at the head of the conference room's table. He looked from face to face. The seven Vice Presidents of Team Rocket whose purpose he had kept from Dillon could finally be utilized for his plan. He began to talk, not speaking any unnecessary words.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I would like to explain what you will be asked to do in the following weeks. My protégé, a young man named Dillon, will be facing each of you in the coming weeks. I want you to each prepare a special team to face him, one that will test him in every way imaginable." He paused for a moment, as if to let his words sink in. "Surge, Koga, I want you to make the preparations for the final phases for operations Vermilion and Fuchsia. Blaine, as much as I know you would like to, you cannot use the creation that you and Dillon worked so hard to complete. You know it isn't ready yet. Our only obstacle now is Sabrina. I have strong reason to believe that she knows what we're planning. Morrigan, she's your responsibility. The rest of you will be briefed with the entirety of your missions when I see fit. Any questions?" he finished.

"No, sir," the seven VP's answered, in unison.

"Excellent. Brock, Misty, you two will need to be ready as soon as you possibly can. Knowing Dillon, he should reach your gyms in a matter of days. Be as subtle as you can in your actions. The Pokémon I want you to use are in your respective cities. Train them well. I have one final command: don't make me regret my choices."


	5. Part 4

"STARS," Nemesis roared, slamming his tentacles into the ground around Wax. He was trapped.

"Dillon, got any ideas about what the HELL I should do?" he asked, his voice almost cracking in fear.

"Just don't get hit! Grass moves do double damage against you!" I yelled back. As fate would have it, as Wax turned around to try hearing my words, a Vine Whip connected with the back of his shell. As Wax flew towards me, I could see a noticeable crack in his shell. Wax was going to die if another attack hit him that hard. "Tell me you can still fight."

Wax got up slowly. "Yeah…. I can…. No idea how much longer though…."

"Then let's end this now. Get a running start and use Tackle. The second that hits, use Bubble. If that doesn't do it… Arceus will have another soul to rule over in the afterlife."

"Don't get so grim, I got this," Wax assured me. I nodded and stepped back as Wax got up. Nemesis noticed the movement and started his tentacle attack up again. All I could do was watch as Wax began his final assault.

He ran at Nemesis, dashing left and right as he did so. Despite his efforts, however, he still moved very slowly, as Squirtles do. It was a wonder he got to Nemesis, without getting hit. As soon as he got within striking distance, he launched himself at Nemesis. Wax hit the monster head on and bounced off, spraying a cushion of bubbles between himself and Nemesis. Both attacks were critical hits, doing massive damage.

It wasn't enough. Nemesis roared once more and slammed a Vine Whip into Wax. The Pokédex didn't show a bar for Wax's health.

"No…. Get up. You're fine," I told Wax. I knew I was lying to him and myself. But Wax ended up getting up, firing a Bubble attack at Nemesis as he did so. The monster fell to the ground, defeated.

"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Silver screamed, a dumbstrck look on his face. "IT WAS DEAD! IT WAS- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I couldn't hear him after that. I was already back to Viridian, Wax in my arms.

***

Silver's rage was pure and absolute. He'd stopped screaming at inanimate objects, but his visage said something along the lines of, "I'll kill you if you talk to me."

"Cut, Nemesis," he commanded as he got to Route 2. The shrub that blocked their path was quickly removed. Silver continued to think about what he witnessed as he walked back to the camp he set up. There wasn't a logical explanation for it.

"Its' health… it was negative 3. There's no way it should have survived," he said to himself. "What the hell happened?" He entered his tent and laid his head on the pillow he brought on his journey, alone with his thoughts.

***

I asked the girl who woke me up if I could make out with her. I thought the fact that she told me Wax was fine meant that I was still dreaming. Even though I tried telling her that as her hand drew back, it didn't prevent her from smacking me as hard as she could. I would've been more upset by it if she hadn't handed Wax back to me, though. I let him out of his Pokéball to check up on him.

"Someone get me my glasses," he mumbled. I laughed and handed them to him. He really was fine. I thanked the nurse that slapped me for helping with Wax's recovery in a quiet voice. She cursed me out as I left.

"Real ladies man, eh?" Wax asked me.

"I'd love to go on about my faults, but we still have work to do," I said to Wax. "I found a glaring weakness with us: we don't have a way to deal with grass-types. At all."

"Didn't you see me win? I wrecked that freak," Wax told me.

"I saw you win. I didn't see you dominate, which is going to be what I ask of you against most trainers. Until you can defeat a Pokémon of that monster's caliber without breaking a sweat, I'm going to need to find something that at least doesn't have a type-disadvantage," I said.

Wax grumbled something under his breath, but then suggested Route 22 as a place to start. We both thought Silver and Nemesis would be gone. Luckily we were right. Neither of us wanted to battle him again. We were happy to face a Rattata that attacked Wax, though. An intentionally weakened Bubble brought the purple rat to very low health. I threw a Pokéball and hit it square in the head. A flash of red light and a spark told me that I caught the Rattata.

"WE ARE UN-FREAKING-STOPPABLE!" Wax yelled, proud of both of us. Even I mustered a smile. "Ask her what her name is."

"I have to name her. You know that. Regardless, I'll get that done now anyway. Come on out," I said to my new Pokémon. The Rattata exited the Pokéball looking scared. She was silent and didn't move much. I knelt in front of her and observed her closely before I chose her name.

"River. Your new name's River," I said to her. "I have one question to ask you: are you ready to become great? Do you want to go down in history as the best Rattata in history? Well, I can give you that. You don't have to…. But you will be immortalized if you stay with us. Just nod if you understand and you want to be a part of this."

She did. And even though Raticates only have a 413 base stat total, I was happy to have her on my team. It wouldn't be a test if I used the best Pokémon available to me.


End file.
